


Tangled

by izaiza



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, sungpil, this is just a stupid drabble there is nothing intellectual you will find here, you will lose braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza
Summary: A short stupid drabble based on the Day6 Japan promotions cursed sample image where we have heads on stomachs (and not stomachs)





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I imagined the shoot for that cursed picture to happen. There is nothing interesting about this, I'm not sure why you're here too.

“Alright, just lie down one above the other in a criss-cross position.”

“What?”

“Guys, like we did in your debut album photoshoot, something like that.”

“Oh God no, why do we have to do it again?”

“Because this is your first full length Japanese album, let’s recreate it.”

“Did you run out of ideas.”

“Okay then! Get into position.”

All the DAY6 members start lying down with only Sungjin still standing, looking over the other members to guide them. 

“Wait Dowoon, you should be in the front,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Dowoon.”

“What.”

“That makes sense.” Brian interjects.

“Exactly.”

Wonpil, who had pounced on Dowoon and laid his head on his tummy the moment they were told to lie down, pouts when Dowoon gets up from his position.

Jae and Brian were just lingering side by side, with Brian first laying his head on Wonpil, but getting up the moment Dowoon stands up from his position. He sees his chance and he’s gonna grab it, he’ll get his baby maknae to lie on him.

Jae notices and sighs, he just wants to get this over with, it’s 2 am for fuck’s sake. Why do shoots have to always happen at wee hours.

He looks over at Brian but his attention is focused on Dowoon. And Sungjin is still standing a little further from them, he’s not keen on doing this. And he definitely won’t be keen on lying next to Wonpil.

Jae sighs again and does a mental calculation. He’ll have to lie on Wonpil and separate him from Sungjin if they even expect him to join them without raging. Sungjin is somehow fine with skinship with Jae, maybe because he’s older and Sungjin doesn’t want to disrespect him? Jae isn’t sure, and right now, he doesn’t care, maybe he will ask Sungjin later.

Jae looks over at Brian again who’s busy coaxing Dowoon to lie on his side. Well, Brian would probably be super happy with Dowoon on one side and his favourite oppa Sungjin on the other. Jae shakes his head, he’s so hopeless.

He makes a quick decision and moves to take Dowoon’s initial position. Wonpil looks at him with surprise, not expecting Jae to voluntarily move towards his side.

But before Jae could take two steps further, he feels a hand grabbing his wrist, willing him to stop. Jae turns back to see his wrist being held by none other than Brian, who’s giving him a very confused look and his foxy eyes filled with worry and innocence.

Brian tilts his head cutely to give Jae a questioning look.

Jae feels stupid now, like the stupidest human to exist. What was he thinking? Why was he moving away? He thought Brian would want the other members over Jae. Why was he even comparing? Brian has told him multiple times that he loves all of them equally. And Jae knows it, but at times like these, he can’t help but think he is never Brian’s priority. Is Jae… jealous?

Jae snaps out of his internal monologue when he hears Wonpil snickering behind him. Wonpil who witnessed the entire exchange is now laughing at Jae.

Brian looks even more confused than before.

“Guys quick, we don’t have much time!”

The photographer hollers in English, he’s a famous photographer from the States and they were lucky to get their hands on him when he was in the country. Though he’s been very annoying since the start and for some reason Jae can feel his eyes on himself all the time.

“Sungjin, why are you still here, go get in position quickly!”

The manager prompts Sungjin, who’s rooted on his spot, slightly looking miffed.

Sungjin finally moves ahead and stands directly in front of Jae and Brian, and looks down at their linked hands.

“I’ll be in the centre.”

Jae rolls his eyes, he knew it would come to this, Park Sungjin is so obvious.

Wonpil standing behind them pouts again.

Brian looks at Sungjin with a glint in his eyes and says,

“But Sungjin hyung, I think you should be at the back. As Dowoon is in the front, it’ll make a lot of sense to have you, our leader at the back, looking upon us.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Brian knows it doesn’t. But he also knows they are running out of time.

“He’s right! Yeah, Sungjin go back.”

The manager agrees for the sake of them moving.

Sungjin glares at Brian.

Brian smirks.

Sungjin dreadfully turns his gaze to look at Wonpil. He is fascinated by how Wonpil’s smile manages to look like sunshine even in the dead of the night. He sighs and cryptly walks to the back, not before glaring at Brian again who waves him goodbye. So much for being his number one fan, he only enjoys annoying Sungjin.

Wonpil looks like he just got offered his favourite candy.

“Sungjin, you lie down first, quick though!”

Sungjin rolls his eyes at the manager, letting him know his discontentment and lies down, purposely looking everywhere but at Wonpil.

“Okay now Wonpil, head on his stomach, lie adjacent to him.”

Wonpil quickly flops down with his head on Sungjin’s stomach… is what Sungjin was hoping for but he freezes the moment Wonpil’s head touches his lower half. _That’s not my stomach Wonpil._

However, the manager doesn’t seem to notice anything wrong and Wonpil gives nothing away, lying very comfortably. He even twists his head upwards to peek at Sungjin, who immediately averts his eyes, too embarrassed and shocked meet his gaze.

“Okay perfect, now come on Jae, you’re parallel to Sungjin,”

“Yes yes on it..”

Jae sits down and looks behind at wonpil, making sure his head only ends up on his stomach and nothing else. He noticed Wonpil’s position on Sungjin but he’s not sure if Wonpil is acting oblivious on purpose. 

Brian immediately follows Jae and lies his head on his stomach, though it’s dangerously close to his lower portion and Jae can feel his body tingling. _Stop it._

Brian is pulling down Dowoon and into his arms, much to the said boy’s chagrin who manoeuvres himself into a comfortable position.

Brian let’s go off Dowoon and suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hand so he tries resting it comfortably beside his head but only realising a second too late that his hand definitely grazed Jae’s private part. He tries to act nonchalant, it was on accident but he can feel Jae freezing up.

“Okay, perfect, don’t move now!”

The photographer screeches.

Brian’s eyes widen, his hand is still _there_. Is the photographer blind?? Brian raises his hand a bit so it’s not lying directly on Jae.

Camera flashes go off.

“Too stiff, relax your expressions.”

“Not so relaxed, look sultry, look sexy, oh come on.”

Everyone feels annoyed, but they relent nonetheless.

Brian can feel Jae relaxing. What’s done is done, he can’t keep his hand awkwardly in the air so he let’s go and rests it upon Jae, who again freezes for a moment, but relaxes again.

“Yeah, Jae look this side, turn your head a bit, yeah that’s it!”

“Sungjin look into the camera, you look lost in your own world.”

“Wonpil stop grinning.”

“Dowoon you’re perfect.”

“As expected,” Brian interrupts,

“But you’re not so perfect Brian, where is that bad boy stare which makes people crazy?”

Brian blushes. How does the photographer know _that_?

Before he realises he is clenching and tugging at Jae’s belt, he’s doing it sub-conciously out of embarrassment. He then feels a light tug at his hair, prompting him to twist his head towards Jae.

His mind is kinda blown with the look Jae is giving him. He is looking down at Brian with half-lidded eyes, lips slightly apart. Brian can physically feel himself growing weak.

Jae lets go off his hair without a word and Brian turns to look at the camera again.

“Wow Brian, hold the look!”

Camera flashes go off again.

“That wasn’t the look I asked for but it works.”

Brian blinks.

“What do you mean?”

“I asked for the infamous bad boy Brian look but you gave me the desperate needy look which tugs at your heartstrings, it’s gonna make the fans crazy.”

 _Desperate and Needy._ Brian can feel himself flush red again.

“And Jae, woah, go easy on the sultry man, you made me question my sexuality right there.”

Jae coughs awkwardly and Brian glares at the photographer.

“Alright, done! And that’s a wrap! Good job lads!”

Dowoon immediately sits up and looks at everyone.

Brian remains lying down on Jae and glaring at the photographer, contemplating if he can sock him in the face. Will manager be angry?

Jae sits up and looks down on Brian, whose head now moves to his lap due to Jae sitting up.

Brian looks up to see Jae staring down at him.

“Woah Bri, easy on the glare.”

Brian blinks, then gives out a long sigh.

“Sorry hyung, but that photographer was annoying.”

“Mmhmm kinda, kept yelling.”

“That, and the..”

“Hmm?”

“With you… he kept staring.. And..”

“Ah.. don’t worry about it.”

“But he was making you uncomfortable. I should have said something.”

“Bri, it’s okay. He was just flirting, it’s not a big deal.”

“What do you mean not a big deal? I’m gonna beat him up if he ever comes in front of me again. He can’t just, _flirt_. We are at work.”

“Brian, it didn’t bother me.”

“Well, it bothered _me_.”

“I could barely pay attention to him.”

“What? Hyung, you should be more alert of your surroundings and such people!”

“Oh what can I say, my mind was too focused on the hand on my crotch.”

Brian chokes on air.

Jae pats his head.

“It.. it was by mistake --”

“Are you sure?”

“Hyung! Ofcourse I’m sure, what kind of person---”

“Just confirming---”

“Confirming what? You actually think I would---”

Before Brian can continue further, Jae is leaning down and whispers into Brian’s ear,

“But if you want, we can continue that at home.”

Jae leans back again and winks at Brian.

Brian lays there frozen and his face becomes so red, Jae thinks he can see smoke coming out.

Meanwhile, behind them Dowoon is peeking down at Sungjin.

“I think his soul left his body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's it haha, why did I write this. Okay I am sure this is not how it must have happened but my mind started cooking up scenarios. Trust me it was funnier in my mind...


End file.
